Another Day, Another Curse
by TaizuRei
Summary: Once apon a time... oh what the hell, Kyo meets a girl that can fall on him without him changing into a cat! Lets see what happens! Kyo&OC! Enjoy! Romance & Humor hopefully


**A/N:  
****Well here is another story!  
I know, I know, I'm already writing one, but still!  
Okey dokey smokey, lets get this show on the road!  
Oh and by the way, this is kindamy 'trial'Kyo/OC story, so if the majority ofyou dont like it, I'll take it down. Okay, on with the Story!**

"Kyo!" Shigure's voice came from the hall. "Kyo, it's time for breakfast!" Kyo turned from what he was doing, which happened to be reading, and looked at Shigure, who was now leaning on the door frame.

"I'm not hungry!"he snapped, facing his book again. "Besides, knowing Tohru she's made something with leeks in it!" Shigure chuckled from the door, shaking his head.

"Well dont let me stop you from reading your book," he said as he turned to leave. "I'm sure that Yuki and I can help Tohru eat all the delicious Salmon and Cod that she's prepared," Kyo's eyes snapped over his shoulder.

"Salmon? Cod?" he said, the sound of the words making his mouth water.

"Oh yes, and, if I recall correctly, Tohru has made a delicious serving of Trout with a side of Tuna, it is, after all, traditional to eat fish on Easter!" Kyo looked away. He'd forgotten all about it being Easter, and no doubt Tohru had gotten all of them at least one easter egg.

"Alright!" he said, marking his place in the book. "I'm coming!" placing the book on his shelf, Kyo followed Shigure down stairs.

"So, you've finally decided to join us," Yuki said calmly from the table.

"Can it, you damn rat!" Kyo said as he sat down. Tohru walked out of the kitchen with a tray, steaming bowls of soup on it.

"Oh, Kyo!" she said as she placed the bowls in front of the men. "Good morning!" Kyo just nodded and waited as she sat down, but something was different.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "Why'd you have a spare bowl? There's only four of us! Unless Momiji's coming over," the idea make him scowl.

"Oh, no, I cant have told you yet Kyo!" Tohru said, as a knock came from the door.

"So what? Tell me now!" Kyo said, angry that she'd left him out.

"Oh, Tohru's having a friend over for Easter," Shigure said, warming his hands over the bowl of soup. "I thought we told you," Kyo growled as he heard a voice come from the door.

"Come in and have lunch with us!" Tohru's voice was warm and gentle.

_Must be a nervous one! _he thought as he heard the reply.

"Oh, I dont want to be a burden!" said the voice, getting closer to the room. Tohru came back in, smiling at the girl, dragging her into the room.

"Dont be silly Namia!" Tohru said, taking her to the spare seat. "I already made you lunch!" the girl, Narmia, looked at Tohru, her forest green hair shimmering in the dim light.

"Thank you Tohru!" she said, hugging her.

"Oh it's fine. Narmia, this is Shigure, Yuki and Kyo! Guys this is Narmia Ocinoma, she's just transfered to our school," Kyo nodded as Yuki smiled.

"Narmia, it's very nice to meet you!" Shigure said standing up.

"Oh no!" Narmia said, falling onto a floor deep bow. "The pleasure is all mine!"

"THERE IS NO PLEASURE IN MEETING SHIGURE!" came a voice from behind Tohru.

"Ah, Mimi, just in time," Shigure said. "Care for some lunch?"

"Shi-gur-e!" Mimi said, tears streaming down her face.

"Now now, Mimi, come along," Shigure said, leading Mimi into the kitchen. "We'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder.

"Typical, Shigure's left his script until the last minute again," Yuki said, shaking his head. Kyo looked at Tohru, who was laughing, then down at the girl on the floor.

"You can get up you know, unless you're gonna eat down there on the floor," he snapped, causing Narmia to jump up in surprise.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said, sitting down at the table. Kyo shook his head and helped himself to his soup.

"So Miss Ocinoma, why did you change schools?" Yuki asked, sipping at his own soup.

"Well, uh, at my old school, I got teased alot, for my hair and that, and many of the people ignored me... they said if they came near me, then they would be cursed, silly really, but I hated it there,"

"Well, thats not as silly as you might think," Tohru said. "I know a little girl who stopped talking because her classmates were picking on her!" Narmia looked up at Tohru and smiled.

"Well, unless you want to eat cold food, I think you should eat soon!" Kyo said, unusually calmly.

"Oh, yes," Narmia and Tohru said in unison. Tohru sat down and they all ate, listening to the wind and the sounds of crying coming from the kitchen.

**(A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!)**


End file.
